


Birthday Boys Deserve all the Nice Toys

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1: Kageyama's Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Oikage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has a surprise for Kageyama...at least Kageyama <em>hopes</em> so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boys Deserve all the Nice Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Oikage Week guys! Enjoy!

Kageyama knows something’s up the moment Oikawa tells him the day before to come straight home to his apartment after volleyball practice. The request was spoken nonchalant on the curve of his shoulder as Oikawa gathered behind him, watching Kageyama work on his English homework the night before his birthday.

Kageyama knows that Oikawa believes him to be absentminded to anything and everything not concerning volleyball—that he has a mental shield to phase out anything besides the word, but something alerts him in his head that maybe Oikawa _is_ planning something for his birthday despite all the times he said he wasn’t.

Despite the change in their relationship status, Oikawa and Kageyama act pretty much the same as they did when they had been petty rivals from different schools. Oikawa still gives him a hard time for being a genius and Kageyama still finds Oikawa’s lavish and haughty nature trying at times but he’s never wanted to be with someone more. Oikawa is that _it_ for him…and he’s pretty sure it’s the same for Oikawa when it comes to him.

The second curiosity that alerts Tobio that something is most _definitely_ being carried out for his birthday is that Oikawa hasn’t bothered to text him _once_ throughout the whole day.

No whiny “Tobio-chans,” no selfies, (inappropriate or otherwise…) and no annoying chain mails that Tooru is so “confident” about the authenticity of (“You never know Tobio-chan! I don’t want to risk it, and you shouldn’t either!”)

It’s utterly, completely quiet…

Of course Kageyama gets happy birthday texts from Hinata and all his old Karasuno teammates, he even gets some messages from other rival teams members that he faced sometime in his high school career, all of them wishing him a happy birthday.

He’s hurt a little by Oikawa’s silence on this day, but tells himself that there is a reason—there definitely has to be one.

When the end of volleyball practice rolls around, Kageyama politely declines his team’s offer to take him out for some nice good ole drinking at some bar down in Shinjuku with an excuse that he has other plans.

His teammates goodheartedly coo at him, their smiles lecherous as a couple of the guys whisper that he probably has a “surprise” waiting to be unwrapped at home. It’s not a secret between the team that Kageyama has someone(of course, the guys all think it’s a girl…) and Kageyama neither confirms nor denies but during times like these he can’t help the little smile that curves his mouth, undoubtedly giving his relationship status away.

He takes a shower, gathers his dirty gym clothes and packs them up as neatly as he can and says goodbye to the remaining guys still talking and getting dressed in the locker room.

The air is biting and bitterly cold this late at night with the sun down and Kageyama puts in his ear phones during the 20 minute train ride, pondering what Oikawa has in store for him tonight as he gets lost in the passing Tokyo lights.

The six minute walk home from the station to his house is met with butterflies in his stomach and a rapidly quickening heart beat that couldn’t slow down even if he wanted too.

The key allotting in the lock sounds terribly loud as Kageyama unlocks it with a twist of his wrist, wiggling it slightly because the key likes to get stuck.

Holding his breath Kageyama pushes in the door, surprised when all he sees are nicely lit candles that smell of cinnamon and sweet apples collected all around his house, submerging the room in a warm amber glow that contrast against the cold and bright white lights of the outside.

Kageyama shuts the door softly with a gulp, leaning against the door frame for a moment as he realizes that the candles make a pathway undoubtedly towards his room and his pulse picks up heavily at the implication of what’s waiting for him there.

Shrugging off his bag and leaving it by the door, Kageyama walks to the back of the apartment to where his room is located, a path of candles lighting his way. His door is not closed like he usually leaves it, instead it’s only slightly cracked open and Kageyama can tell by the flickering shadows of flames dancing on the walls that he’s not alone.

Pushing the door open, Kageyama almost dies of heart failure at what he sees.

Oikawa draped lazily on his bed in next to nothing, the lacy material falling over his body in an elegant cascade of fabric that makes his skin look like the creamiest of milks.

The slight takes his breath away.

Oikawa smiles, the curve of his mouth both devilish and pleased and his eyes in the candle lit room seem to be the only things burning as they lid, looking at Kageyama like a predator would his prey.

“Happy birthday Tobio-chan,” He says serenely in a way that makes Kageyama shiver.

Oikawa sits up slowly on his knees, the socks that he wears tightening on the thick muscles of his thighs as he crawls to the edge of the bed with a cat like playfulness and a tantalizing sway of his hips that makes Kageyama’s breath hitch inside his throat. It’s like every wet dream Kageyama’s ever had come to life and Oikawa has decided to make them all real.

He feels his palms start to sweat.

Oikawa stops at the edge of his bed, thighs spreading obscenely wide as he sits back down on his round little rump and the underwear he’s wearing leaves very little to the imagination.

“I’m giving you a free pass today Tobio-chan, to do whatever little depraved thing you want to do to me tonight.” Oikawa runs his hands down his torso and Kageyama wants to tell him to stop because it’s highly distracting, watching those hands slide down the toned, honey rich skin of his abdomen. Kageyama wants his hands there—wants to taste, lick, and kiss.

Biting his bottom lip, Kageyama shifts his feet, feeling the beginnings of a hard on filling the space of his sweats.

“You know this is a fire hazard right?” Kageyama says, looking around, covering up his awkwardness with a question he’s been absentmindedly wondering since he walked in. Where did he even get all these candles anyway?

The sultry, come-hither look Oikawa had been sporting instantly falls off his face, replaced by a disappointed frown as he groans and mutters a horrified _oh my god_ under his breath, head falling and shaking slightly.

Running his hands through his hair Oikawa sighs, the sound petulant.

“Tobio-chan I’m trying to be sexy and romantic please stop being so simple minded when I’m trying to seduce you, you idiot.”

Kageyama snorts, flush rising to his cheeks as he looks away childishly.

“What is that even?” He gestures a hand to the lace get-up, the ones adorning the tops of Oikawa’s thighs and hugging at his crotch. Oikawa seamlessly slips back into his roll of seducer as he lies back on Kageyama’s bed, long legs stretching out and flexing around the skin tight material.

“It’s for you.” Oikawa says simply, “I saw how you looked at those mannequins when we went to the mall the other day. Imagine my surprise when I noticed Tobio has a thing for light pink lace.”

Ah, so that’s what color it is...

The inside of Kageyama’s mouth dries instantly.

Oikawa must notice his distress because his voice drops to a sensuous whisper as he asks, “Did you imagine me in it Tobio-chan? Did you picture me wearing this for you while you’d fuck me in it, hmm? Were my panties still on when you pushed your cock in?”

Kageyama blanches. Oikawa hit the nail right on the head—that had been exactly what he had thought about as they walked passed that lingerie store. Of course, Oikawa would figure something like that out by a simple lingering look…of course.

Oikawa grins mischievously, “I was right wasn’t I?”

He laughs delightedly, throwing his head back as his legs cross at the knee. His head lolls to the side after a moment, regarding Kageyama with those dark, scorching eyes and Kageyama notes that they look absolutely ravenous.

“Now stop gawking Tobio-chan and come open your present—it’s becoming _impatient_.”


End file.
